


not our time to go

by KingOfBiohazards



Series: not our time to go [1]
Category: They Both Die at the End - Adam Silvera
Genre: Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, hey adam silvera whats your address i just wanna talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfBiohazards/pseuds/KingOfBiohazards
Summary: Sometimes, if you try really hard, you can kick death's ass and live happily ever after.





	not our time to go

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe where the ending doesn't rip your whole heart out and throw it in the dirt

"I got you, Mateo." Rufus whispers gently, breath ruffling Mateo's stray tufts of hair. Mateo with bed head is damn near the cutest shit Rufus has ever seen. He brushes his hand over Mateo's hair and pulls the other man closer. "Nothings gonna take you from me."

Rufus drifts off with visions of the future swirling around in his head, and the boy he loves in his arms. The universe makes mistakes sometimes. He's hoping their Death-Casts are among them.

-

Mateo wakes slowly, comfortable and warm. He blinks the blurriness out of his eyes and looks at Rufus sleeping peacefully beside him. He takes in the swell of Rufus' chest when he breathes and the flickering behind his eyelids, both welcome signs telling Mateo that he's still alive. Rufus is still alive. Thank god. Mateo pulls himself from Rufus slowly and peeks at the little clock sitting on his nightstand.

_12:46AM_

It's... morning. They made it to the next day. They're alive! He double checks that Rufus is alive and well before letting the relief wash over him. It's over, and they both made it out. He's crying before he even realizes it. He fumbles around for Rufus' phone to check the time. _12:46AM_. He carefully peels himself away from his love and speeds to the kitchen, eyes immediately finding the stove clock. _12:46AM_. They made it. They really made it. They're the boys who beat death, the couple who denied their Death-Cast and told the universe to kiss their asses. And they really made it. Mateo heaves on a sob as he works his wake back to the bed, legs like jello. He crawls up next to Rufus and strokes the side of his face.

"Rufus, wake up." Mateo says, voice wet. He grabs one of Rufus' hands and squeezes it tight.

-

Rufus shifts with a small 'hm', before opening one eye slightly to take in his surroundings. He opens both eyes fully when he sees Mateo and the state the other boy is in. He sits up quickly to assess what's wrong, worst case scenario flying to the front of his mind. What if Mateo is dying?

"Mateo? What's going on?" Rufus rushes out. He grabs onto Mateo's hand and squeezes back.

"It's almost 1:00am, Rufus. It's past midnight. We made it!" Mateo cries, falling onto Rufus and sobbing into his shirt. Rufus' heart skips a beat and he wonders if this is just a very realistic dream. He looks at the clock by Mateo's bed.

They made it. _They actually made it._

Rufus squeezes Mateo so tight that he's afraid the other boy might receive another Death-Cast. Is it too early to joke about that yet? Yeah, probably. He holds Mateo even tighter because he's not gonna let his love get another call until he's old and gray and super wrinkly. They have time now. They have forever to do anything they want, and Rufus intends to live this opportunity to its fullest potential. He pulls back from the hug and holds Mateo's face in his hands, thumbs swiping the tears tracks on his cheeks. Rufus can see his future reflecting in those bright eyes. Another chance. He's going to do it right this time, and one things for certain: Rufus is never going to let Mateo out of his sight ever again. This boy is his now, and it'll take something a lot stronger than the entire universe to take him away. Rufus thinks about what Mateo said about fate.

_The universe coming together to make sure a specific thing happens._

Rufus' fate is Mateo. He presses his lips to the other boy's and knows that death won't be coming for a long time.

_"I love you."_

_"I love you, too."_

**Author's Note:**

> This book is fucking great and definitely one of my favorites but it completely gutted me so I had to make this to comfort myself. It's just a short little thing but I hope it can make you feel better after crying through the canon ending. Also this was pretty rushed and barely proof read but I hope you like it nonetheless


End file.
